This 5-year is a competing renewal application for a Specialized Mental Health Clinical Research Center (CRC) for the Study of Psychotherapy. The primary long-term vision of this CRC is to answer questions about which treatments work for what kinds of psychiatric disorders and to test hypotheses about the means through which effective treatments work. The specific theme that unites CRC research relates to the role of relationship schemas, self-concept schemas, compensatory skills, and the therapeutic alliance as processes that mediate symptom change across diverse treatments and patient populations. The CRC consists of four Core Unites: (1) An Administrative Core that provides overall coordination and approves pilot projects, (2) an Assessment Core that provides state-of-the-art diagnostic and other clinical assessments, (3)a Data Core that provides high level data management and statistical services, and (4) a Treatment Development Core that generates new treatment manuals, trains therapists, tests the adequacy of implementation of treatments, and collects preliminary efficacy/mechanism data through treatment pilot projects. In addition to servicing Ro1 and other studies, the CRC provides a rich environment of research and clinical training.